


Too Sick To Pray

by astrothsknot



Category: Supernatural, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot





	Too Sick To Pray

The first time they meet, it’s in a diner. Sarah is a waitress, and she’s having a bad day. Dean has just dumped a ball of ice-cream in her pocket, and he’s laughing. So’s the baby, a little chubby cheeked moppet of around 12 months.

The father isn’t really paying them any attention, he’s just reading some old book and making notes in some leather-bound journal. 

Ginger leans over her shoulder. “In a hundred years, who’s gonna care?”

She cleans up her apron, and looks at the guy. He looks both dead and alive, like he’s lost something really important, but he’s totally caught up in what he’s doing, and that’s what keeps him going. 

He burns with a _terrible purpose_. 

***

It’s not long after that, when she sees herself in a cracked mirror in a diner bathroom, a far cry from where she used to work, that she sees the same look upon her own face. She understands now.

She feels the baby kick within her.

She burns with a terrible purpose.


End file.
